Once a Hero
by NocturneD
Summary: Ponyville gets its own super hero, but more leads on to this super colt as time goes on. And for some reason, he keeps avoiding Princess Celestia and Twilight wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

**Once a Hero**

By NocturneD

Note: _It has been awhile since I have written a fanfic story about anything so you'll have to excuse me because I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing up something good. Then again, I jump from fandom to fandom between Yugioh, Arthur, Naruto, the works. Plus my earlier follows from the Naruto fandom are going to kill me for coming back to write a story or too and not one for Naruto. Yeah, it's a Friendship with Magic story._

My name is Redwood though that really isn't my birth name but let's go with that, I'm an eighteen year old unicorn sitting here in this cell in Princess Celestia's castle for attempted murder and rightfully so. I pray this news doesn't reach my old friends but with such a big attempt as trying to kill a beloved, yet feared princess of all Equestria the news is bound to spread fast. Many ponies shout for my death as those are the strong supporters, some ponies actually cheered for me, yes hard to believe because with each ruler there comes haters. Guess she couldn't please everypony... But my actions were not acceptable.

I used to roll with a gang, well... not a gang, more of a group of people I slowly grew to accept as my friends. Why I was with these people is because we were chosen to protect a holy treasure by the request of a huge ancient wise dragon named "Draco" who stayed in this weird cave surrounded by glowing rocks attached to the walls and flowing fireflies near the ceiling and had a connecting creek that many believed could cure any sickness. Draco then had us go out to find these treasures to find out they were gold coins that held power to protect all of Equestria. Along the way we were ambushed by orcs, goblins, and trolls. That's when... the treasure showed its true potential transforming me and my friends into something... let's say more powerful, cladded in different colored armor among each of us, we felt the power surging through our bodies and began to fight and sent those ugly things packing back to their master "Skrull" a dark mage alicorn.

Apparently Draco and Skrull were rivals, trying to out do each other for many years. So far back maybe it was like when princess Celestia and Luna were still fillies. We served Draco for a couple of years, at first we wanted to quit fearing that we would get killed but our leader Leon, the brave blue pegasus, convinced us that we really didn't want to go back to wandering, stealing food, doing bandit work. I never really liked Leon to begin with, could say that we were rivals most of the times. We both trained furiously trying to out due the other but in the end, I accepted Leon and figured he was the right pony for the job of the leader position. As time went on we never looked back into doing anything bad and fought for good. Besides, it felt like being a super pony, having a place to crash. Draco started to feel like a father figure we never had since we were orphans, I would say grandfather but father seems to fit the bill. We had on going battles with Skrull's forces of darkness, the last battle we had was with him as he tried to summon some sort of ancient being named "Chaos", the name alone just sends a tingle down my spine. The summon was a failure, or so we thought, Chaos the being couldn't get through but Skrull took a sample of his power and wiped the floor with us, destroying our weapons even our coins. All seemed lost, and in the end... Draco sacrificed himself to close the portal with his own life force leaving us... abandoned... like we were before. As a good bye present he gave enough of his life force to restore our coins bit not in perfect condition... Mine had multiple cracks and no longer sported a gold finish.

With Skrull defeated and Chaos once again sealed away, there was nothing left for us to do. Our home was wrecked, no more riches lying around our dragon father, the water flow was cut off, and the fireflies went away, the magic was gone. You had to of been there to find this as depressing as I had. My friends and I had one last night together to surely remember and decided to go our separate ways. Once I woke up, already found everyone else but Leon gone. The camp fire we lit last night, now down to a simple line of smoke.

He said I slept like a baby and everyone else left earlier than he thought. I asked him why didn't he wake me up, the only thing he said was, "Sometimes saying goodbye is painful the more times you do it..." What shocked me was that he had a tear rolling down his pony cheek, being a Draco Ranger really meant a lot to him as it did with me. We had one last chat discussing what plans we had, problem was I didn't put a lot of thought into my plan. Only thing I had with me was my old lute that I stole in my earlier years. Leon pushed a small pouch with his hoof and I looked inside, gold coins and gems Draco used to sleep near, "This is all that I can manage for everyone... Just spend it wisely okay."

With an astonished look, I gazed back and him, "Thank you... brother." He smiled back, and gave each other a hoof five like old times sake, "Wherever you go and whatever you do, do it for good." I shook my head in agreement.

We went out separate ways finally... I wandered the southern border of Equestria hoping to find a place to stay. I jumped from village to village looking for a place to call my own, I played a few songs for extra bits. I've received a lot of compliments on my song writing and singing skills, maybe this was my calling? Only problem was, I was stuck in small villages out in the desert or forest all the time, if I wanted to get noticed I'm going to have to go to the bigger cities like Fillydelphia and Manehatten, I would of liked to try Canterlot but that was aiming too high I felt and was way too far for me. Only hope for me was to continue to keep going from town to town. Along the way, my lute broke after walking into a snobby couple, ofcourse they blamed me even though they were high and mighty, or too lazy to move to the side of the side walk. I worked a lot of odd jobs to get another lute until I feasted my eyes on... "Ruby Star", the guitar I saved up for months to get. How she handled was like having an angel in your arms playing music from the gods themselves.

My journey continued along with my expanding music career, I played for carnivals, restaurants, contests, parties you named it but the more I played the more my songs started to sooth my aching to be a Draco Ranger again but I still missed it, more of my songs seemed to follow a theme of being once a rising hero then falling into being a nobody. That fits right?

One night, I was venturing out through the Everfree forest from what I heard it was called, I was trotting along being an idiot for not having a light source with me. I just finished up playing in front of musical instrument store to help drum up some business. The owner thanked me and gave me a few bits for my troubles and was amazed at the crowd that gathered around his store. I thanked him for his kindness of letting me play, stupid mistake of me is losing track of time and walking into the woods while it was getting dark.

A once fearless Draco Ranger was getting creeped out from the noises, I then turned around figuring it wasn't too late to go back into town and find a place to stay for the night. How foolish it was that it never crossed my mind to go into the spooky woods at least, but one problem, it seemed like the ground was twisting underneath my feet every time I tried to go back down a path I was sure I took was the right one. I noticed the big horn shaped rock I must of passed four times already, that was it I was walking in circles, cold, scared of what could be lurking in the woods.

It was now or never, just take a path and stick with it I thought, it was sure to lead me somewhere. I raced and I raced, heart pumping quickly and tried to ignore all the scary things like monster faced trees, squawking crows, what would I thought of might been hungry wolves. Go figure for me I didn't watch where I was running and rolled down a hill and smacked my head right into a pond area. Or what I thought was a pond, turned out when I lifted my head it was too beautiful to be just a simple pond. The water was blue, reflecting the moon's rays along with bright fireflies orbiting around the trees, with doo drops slipping and plopping into the pond. I didn't know what made me stay but... suddenly I thought I was going crazy, thought the reflection of the moon had talked to me... Maybe I hit my head on the way down or something?

"Hello wanderer..." The voice rippled the moons' reflection. Yeah I totally hit my head for sure, "Draco Ranger I presume?" I gasped and shouted in question who this voice belonged to. There was only laugh, a haunting laugh, an evil one... "Oh Draco the old dragon still making young ponies do his dirty work to fight his bitter old friend Skrull." My teeth were clenched, my hooves scraped the ground I ordered the voice to shut up, it only laughed back, "hoh hoh... Draco Ranger misses the fun of just having life, fight for an old fart and he'll reward you with a home." I told the voice to shut up again, "Don't take that tone with me." I ordered the voice to show itself.

With an annoyed sigh, a dark alicorn appeared with its hooves touching the top of the water perfectly balanced as if were standing on water. Heavy dark blue eyes fell onto me, she was elegant looking I could give her that, nice and slender maybe my type, if she weren't evil looking. I asked who she was while I was in a defensive position, "I'm Nightmare Moon, returning after a thousand year banishment from the moon." Funny, thought they didn't make prisons on the moon, she continued, "I'm here to bring eternal night and you might be what I'm looking for in getting rid of my... goody sister Celestia herself."

"Fat chance," I shot back readying my power coin.

"Oh..." Nightmare moon tilted her head, still with that sick evil smile, she sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to make you then..."

"Don't say I didn't warn you then," I shouted back while I reached for my coin. And with a flash of light, I became whole again, my red coat was replaced with shiny black armor, gold shield around my neck and chest area and a black helmet around my head instead of a horse as it seemed to be in the shape of a dragons head instead, "You'll be sorry that you met the Black Draco Ranger!" I challenged Nightmare Moon, my voice was deeper for more dramatic effect, the helmet does that.

She only chuckled, "So be it."

We started it off with simple trotting to size each other up along the woods, trading off each other shots. Kicks were thrown along with jumping but since she had wings it really didn't help me because she could just fall back and fly to another position and would continue to shoot those blue beams out of her horn. She would laugh just to intimidate me, in a way it sort of worked because she would try and hide in the darkness between the trees. My options were slim, I used my horn to shoot out a flare and soon enough, "FOUND YOU", I delivered a double backwards kick into her side as she tried to sneak up from behind thing, she only let out a grunt and didn't fall over as I thought she would have, she's slim and fast I knew that but was she heavier than she seemed? She shot back at me with another beam and another sending me back flying against a tree. She hits hard for a lady I'll give her that.

What seemed to go on for minutes, felt like hours and I knew I couldn't keep up at this rate as I felt my power coin started to spark, feeling that it was cracking further under the pressure of fighting Nightmare Moon. At first I didn't know who exactly I was fighting, I should of ran but my ranger duties kept pulling me back to fight her, I had no idea I was fighting a goddess. For whatever stupid reason, I never learned that fighting her at close ranger was nearly impossible without hurting myself. Seeing how she was starting to run again the opposite way, I chased after her knowing she had something planned for me, I called out, "How you like me doing ninety? HYPER MODE!" I shouted letting my armor glow a bright fiery red color and speeding after her. I rammed my side into hers, she returned the favor, but I didn't quit as we continued to trade shots as you could just hear metal and hooves colliding. I somehow got the edge and pulled in front of her but what did was unthinkable, her horn pierced my shield and stabbed me in the chest. There I was frozen, shocked thinking my armor was unstoppable. Blood came pouring out onto her horn as she quickly pulled her head away, letting me fall onto the ground. I tried to clutch my chest.

"I just love your skills," she lowered her head to look down at me, "Too bad you serve on the side of light..." She chuckled, then rammed her hoof onto my visor breaking the glass, my eyes exposed to see her large hypnotizing blue eyes. She delivered another hoof down on my helmet cracking it, again and again laughing. I couldn't let her win but she was just too strong and my power coin was growing weaker and weaker the more I was near her. Her horn lit up as my gold shield started to flash the light of her horn, I felt the power leaving me sooner than expected until... "I could offer you something else..."

"BITE ME!" I shouted back at her, but the pain in my chest was too much.

"Well..." She gasped in annoyance with her eyes rolling, "How about this then..." I didn't want to listen until suddenly, "Whoops..." my power coin started to crack further, "I'll repair your little coin, you'll get to live like you did back in your glory days but only if you fight for me on this one little thing."

"KISS MY FLANK!" I screamed back under the pain, suddenly I reverted back to my pony form, I couldn't believe it, good losing to evil this way.

"Last chance..." She playfully cooed like a maniac, "Or maybe..." She did the unthinkable, she placed her hoof above my head and...

WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMM...

I screamed like I was being murdered, she just broke off my horn. I even cried, but I couldn't let her see that as I tried to feel the spot where park of my horn used to be. But where I positioned myself was a stupid mistake, she again put her hoof and bashed it into my face repeatedly until I submitted. Each punt was harder than the last, my head now swollen and could feel the blood gushing...

"Now will you work for me? I'll remind you again, you can go be a Draco Ranger as always with your coin repaired but you have to eliminate Princess Celestia for me." Her head lowered to mine.

Eliminate the princess of Equestria, that's all I have to do? It was either that or die... just being a Draco Ranger now just seems pointless as we stood for justice and for all things good. I did something stupid, but I didn't want to die, "I'll... I'll... do... it..." I coughed up a bit of blood onto myself.

For the mare that nearly destroyed my power coin, stole my energy, stabbed me, pummeled me I was at her mercy. "Goooooooddd..." She cooed, then... she licked me, she started cleaning my bloody wounds with her tongue like a twisted person who likes to lick blades, wasn't sure if she was trying to clean me for now being her servent or she had a blood licking fetish and was trying to pleasure me.

"I'm sorry..." was the only thing that was going through my mind that night, my friends and Draco would of been disappointed in me, Nightmare Moon continued to lick my wounds thinking I probably would get some sort of pleasure out of this.

She lifted her head and turned in the opposite direction, "Sorry but I think I'm going to have to deal with some little ponies for now before they find the Elements." She turned her head back to me, "Remember... you can still do what you want but you have to get rid of Celestia." And with that... she vanished into thing air but not before... I caught a glimpse of my power coin, with a blue light ceiling the cracks and made it good as new.

"I'm sorry..." Was the only thing I could say before passed out from the pain, knowing that I made a deal with the devil.

_to be continued..._

note: you have to excuse me because I have not written a single piece of fanfiction in a while while I'm working on separate projects all together. Yes I had Power Rangers on the mind while doing this and tried to go all out with the fighting, problem was how do horses fight? I would like to thank my girlfriend for mentioning this show as she puts up with and enjoyed all of my stuff so I figured, why not give them something back. A story, yes lame but they seemed to enjoy it. Plus, excuse my sucky grammar. MLP is owned by Hasbro, etc. Thank you for reading, not sure how often I will update. Plus I'll probably edit this chapter at a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

Once a Hero

By NocturneD

Note: I would like the thank the readers for the reviews, thank you very much. I will add this though, I'm not really proud of the first chapter of this story so far as I felt it really should of been the last chapter if we are wondering about the new character's past plus I rushed this out hoping it would stay on the front page. Apparently this section works differently than the other section I would write for, so here it goes.

Chapter 1: New Pony

Another day has dawned on Ponyville, the sun has risen to start a brand new spring day. The shop owners got up extra early to prepare and began to open up their stores. The suns rays shine through a particular window, unfortunately it decided to hit a little snoring dragon in the face, the little one winced and scrunched his nose before he turned over and moaned. He knew it was another day that Twilight Sparkle wanted to make sure the preparations for the summer festival were going to be their best.

Any minute now, Twilight Sparkle was going to nudge his little head for him to wake up. "Any minute now." The little dragon mumbled to himself, one eye slowly opened to find a hazy view of the room but no Twilight Sparkle in sight. "Good," he thought, maybe it was earlier than he thought and maybe could score a few more hours of sleep, "wait..." This was too good to be true, when was the last time he was allowed to sleep in? With a defeated sigh, he slowly rose up from his basket and walked over the rim for his little feet to touch the hardwood floor. Opened the bedroom door to the library while he let out a huge yawn, waddled down the wooden stairs straight into the kitchen. Again he found no Twilight Sparkle, "Probably got a head start on the festival already," he looked at the table, just a bowl and a cereal box. Immediately he frowned, "Wouldn't kill her to make some eggs and toast once and awhile."

Spike settled on the cereal and with no Twilight to tell him not to, he dug his little dragon arms into the box to find a prize. Normally she would lecture him that the prize was worth it once all the cereal was gone, but who was she kidding? When growing up she always tried to pour out all the cereal just to get the prize and most of it would be on the floor just to get an official decoder ring. Spike looked left, then right, then dug his little arm into the box then pulled out a sticker. "Ohhhh..." He cooed and sniffed it, "Scented... like strawber..." He sniffed it again, "Doesn't smell like strawberries. What a rip." With a disappointed look he threw the sticker to the side and poured his cereal into the bowl and added milk.

With two bowls consumed, he cleaned up because if he didn't Twilight was going to lecture him about that too. Spike climbed up to the top of the fridge to put the cereal box back in its original position, satisfied he slowly paced backwards and grabbed onto the handle but before making a huge leap down he found a note on the fridge, he grabbed it on his way down and read it...

Dear Spike  
>Went out early to help prepare for the summer festival, don't worry you don't<p>

have to be by my side today so why not have the day off. I left some money on the

counter so get yourself some lunch. Oh and don't think I forgot about the new

monorail station that's going to open up in Ponyville, I know you're dying to ride it. So if your a good dragon we can take a round trip.

Love, Twilight Sparkle.

P.S. I know you're going to waste cereal to get the prize.

Spike narrowed his eyes and frowned. He slid the note onto the kitchen table and found the money where the note said it was, he counted it and found out it was more than enough to eat at the new fast food restaurant that opened up. With a smile he pocketed the money and made sure it was in a safe place, unlike last time where he forgot to bring any money after standing in line for hours just for concert tickets. That was the most embarrassing thing he could of ever went through.

Within the hour Spike the dragon decided to venture outside. He made sure he locked the front door this time, last time a hobo pony just walked in and made a bed out of books then slept on it. Then the bum ate everything in the fridge and clogged the toilet with towels with water leaking all over the floor. But this was going to be different, for once nothing bad was going to happen. He locked the windows and doors then slid the key under the doormat, turned around, walked away while whistling to start his day.

"What should I do today?" Spike thought to himself. It didn't matter what he did, he was going to have fun. During the day, the dragon had a nice time and got to dine in the new fast food joint, King McPony's. He was just about to finish his fourth burger until three small familiar ponies came trotting in, without warning they shouted his name.

"SPIKE!" The three little fillies trotted up to his table, this made the little dragon consume way too much of his burger causing him to choke.

"Spike! Wheres' big sis and da others?" The little red haired filly named Apple Bloom looked worried.

Spike continued to choke while holding his throat.

"This isn't a time to play charades!" The second little filly with curly purple hair whined.

"No time for this!" Scootaloo the third yellow pony but with wings hopped up onto a nearby chair and kicked Spike in the stomach letting the chunks of burger fall onto the table.

"Ew..." The three little fillies, stuck out their tongues in disgust.

Spike tried to regain his breath while holding his throat, "What... what is... so important?"

The three little fillies looked like they seen something so scary, "We've seen an ogre out in the forest." Scootaloo managed to speak up, "he was big and scary looking."

"You didn't try to fight him did you?" Spike asked throwing his hands onto the table in disbelief.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other, embarrassed as Apple Bloom started to brush her front hoof across the floor.

Spike frowned, "Ofcourse you three did." He shouted, "Why would you three do that! Ogres have a strong smell and are relentless until they find what they are looking for!"

"He was going to ruin the summer festival and rob Ponyville!" Sweetie Belle formed tears as she tried to explain.

"And how do you know this?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we heard him talking with a smaller ogre... no wait, maybe it was a troll?" Scootaloo scratched her chin with her hoof.

"And they're coming here!" Again Spiked asked.

"We tried fight'n back!" Apple Bloom brought up, "Okay... maybe bit one of them."

"You were lucky you three didn't get killed out there!" Spike shouted and caused a scene, "Let's just hope that these ogres don't come to Ponyville to eat you three. Maybe they'll just turn the other cheek and leave you alone."

"Oh uh... about that... I sort of... ticked them off to the extreme by nabbing one of their cool looking jewels." Scootaloo brought up and pulled out a shiny sapphire.

Spike slammed his head on the table, "This just keeps getting better and better." He picked his head back up, "Anything else?"

"They... might be holding big swords and axes." Scootaloo also brought up.

Spike took a deep breath and sighed, then jumped from his seat onto the tiled floor, "Okay, here's the plan. We'll go find Twilight and tell her everything. Right now, we can't go around screaming that there is ogres coming to Ponyville okay?"

"Okay." The three fillies nodded in unison.

"Except for the screaming part... we already did that and freaked everyone out." Sweetie Belle added. This didn't surprise Spike, he arched his neck to look out the restaurant window to find the ponies outside were running around screaming and panicking. Before they knew it, they heard a loud crash from outside. The ponies already inside the restaurant raced to the windows to see what was going on, sure enough the ogre and troll the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking about, were real and not over exaggerated from what they said. The ogre alone was about twenty stories high with light green skin and very buff, arms were as long as trees, had a huge hump on his back and carried around long heavy chains over his shoulders as they rattled. His footsteps when slammed onto the ground sounded like loud crashes and made the ground shake. His face, looked mean with teeth jutting from his mouth upwards like a saber tooth tiger. "Of all the creatures in Equestria for you three to tick off, you had to do with this one!" Spike quivered at the sight of the ogre, "maybe... you should apologize?"

The cutie mark crusaders knew they weren't going to apologize to the ogre now after he ripped the top off of somepony's house and threw it into a crowd of ponies. Luckily no pony got hurt, but continued to run to safety. Spike told the three fillies they could sneak out the back way and go run back to his place until this passes, but it didn't look like it was going to pass easily from seeing a desperate ogre tear a roof off, they were just going to have to take their chances. Spike lead the three out the back door without wasting time and tried to hide behind the houses for cover. Just feeling the ground shake was horrifying enough sending the cutie mark crusaders into a state of either heavy breathing, nervous twitching, or breaking down into tears but it had to wait until another couple of blocks. The ogre let out a glass shatter roar to vent his frustration. This really put a dent into the three fillies ego, now scared and knew what would happen if the ogre caught them. Luckily Spike tried to keep their spirits up by putting his arm around Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo kept close and was brushed up against Apple Bloom while still hiding behind everything and moved from cover to cover each time the ogre turned his back.

"I hope big sis is arite..." Apple Bloom teared up.

When suddenly, a tall thin but fit blue skinned troll with wild spiky red hair and two razor sharp tusks jutting from his bottom jaw like an elephant, jumped from on top of the closets roof and landed infront of the dragon and fillies, "FOUND YA!" the troll let out loud annoying screech wailed causing Spike to fall backwards and covered his little ears from the loud pitch. The cutie mark crusaders placed their hooves over their heads to also shield their hearing. "You three crossed the wrong troll!"

Spike propped himself back up ready to protect his friends, he threw himself in front of the three with his arms held out wide and with an angry look, "Leave them alone!"

"Stupid dragon!" The troll slapped Spike to the side of the house hitting his head. The little dragon winced in pain and slowly turned his head to see the troll was going to put his ugly scaly hands on the cutie mark crusaders, Scootaloo was the only one trying to defend herself while Apple Bloom was trying to back away with Sweetie Belle. The troll only laughed at Scootaloo as he grabbed her with his huge troll hands, about to squeeze, Scootaloo had no other choice but to sink her filly teeth into the troll's finger. The troll winced for a few seconds then dropped Scootaloo on the ground as he howled in pain shaking his hand, "OW OW OW!" He soon recovered with in an instant and slapped Scootaloo's head into the ground.

"Scootaloo!" The other two crusaders screamed, their friend's head into the pavement no doubt she was hurt. The orange pegasus let out a small wimper, the troll however wasn't finished, he slowly raised his right leg ready to stomp until suddenly...

"Hey pal..." The troll felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned his head to find a standing red colored male pony wearing a baseball cap with black hair straining from underneath it and red eyes; the red pony held up a red shiny guitar ready to swing. "Picking on little ponies, for shame..." And SLAM, "STRIKE ONE!. The red pony swung his guitar across the trolls face, the troll only took a few steps back from the blow, wincing at the pain. "Strike two." The red pony swung again, this time hitting dead on the troll's forehead causing the wailing troll to take a few more steps back, "STRIKE THREE!" The red pony didn't hold back, he slammed the guitar as hard as he could but now because of the force of the swing sent the troll flying into the air, "YOU"RE OUT!" The troll flew into the back of the giant ogre's head forcefully making the giant tumble forward and fall onto its face.

"Scootaloo!" The two crusaders rushed to their friends side, gently pawing at her little purple haired head to make sure she was alright, calling her name again and again.

The red pony fell back onto his four hooves and noticed that Spike was still had his back to wall, sitting there and let out a small moan. "Hey, stay with me buddy," the red pony slid his hoof behind Spike's back to scoop him up, "Can you walk?" Spike only replied with a wince, the red pony adjusted Spike to sit on his back, Spike was wobbly but still stayed on. The cutie mark crusaders propped their friend Scootaloo to stand up on her hooves, "Girls, your friend doesn't seem like she can stand up by herself put her on my back and we'll go hide at my place."

"But we're trying to find our sisters too." Sweetie Belle raised her hoof to point out to the older pony.

The red pony only gave them a scolding stare, shook his head and assured, "Girls you've been nearly been beaten by a troll and whatever you did to those two, they aren't going to stop until they put you three in their stew and eat you!" The two crusaders timidly stepped back not sure to trust the red pony, "Look if you come with me to my place and stay there I'll look for your sisters okay?" The crusaders looked at each other, then slung Scootaloo over the red pony's back next to Spike. The three walked in between an opening two houses, the red pony peaked his head out to make sure the orge and troll were still down. He only grunted to see the ogre trying to regain his balance, the red pony looked down at the two crusaders and nodded, "Just follow me alright." And with that, the red pony bursted out of the alleyway with the two fillies behind him. The ogre let out another giant roar, this meant, run faster for the three. After hopping over one railing, ducking between more alleyways, splashing through a few puddles, the full adrenaline was heart pounding until they stopped and ducked into another alleyway.

The two cutie mark crusaders flopped to the ground, breathing heavily, "Ima... Ima... pooped," Apple Bloom tried to catch her breath.

"Here were are." The red pony took a few more steps toward what looked like a wooden trailer on wheels. He trotted up carefully to the little wooden steps, about to push the door in he looked back at the two fillies, "Hey... up here." The two fillies picked themselves up, the red pony pushed open the trailer door to find a single room only furnished with a pillow on the floor along with a green blanket, a few books in the corner, a wooden chest and a cooler. A small circular window without glass let some light in. The red pony gently laid spike on side of the pillow and then Scootaloo on the opposite. He hustled over to the locker, opening it quickly he pulled out a first aid box then opened it, "Damn I hardly have enough supplies," he muttered, bitting down on the handle he trotted back to Spike and Scootaloo and examined the wounds. Spike only suffered from some minor scraps, Scootaloo on the other hand had bruises on the side of her head along with some blood trickling down the side of her mouth. He looked at Apple Bloom, "Hey, get a rag from the locker and wet it in the cooler over there." Apple Bloom wandered over to the locker no question and did exactly what he said, bringing back a very damp rag, "Just use it to wipe the blood away from her mouth sweety," He looked back at Sweetie Belle, "You there, help me get this bandage around her head." Sweetie Belle nodded and helped her friends' head up letting the red pony wrap the long white bandage many times around, he cut the line with his teeth, "Okay you can let her head down now, but for right now that's all I can do. Your dragon friend should be fine, those scales really help in taking damage but make sure he gets plenty of fluids along with your friend here... Plus this place is in between a tight alley so that big ogre shouldn't see this place."

The red pony turned around to head out the door, Apple Bloom sat on her bottom looking over her friend as she noticed the red pony leaving, "Hey wait mister."

"Hmmm?" The red pony turned his head slightly.

"We don't know yer name?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Just call me Redwood... or Red for short." The red pony introduced himself in a friendly tone.

"I'm Apple Bloom, this here is Sweetie Belle," The crusaders said their names but their tone changed, "This... here is Scootaloo... and Spike".

"Hey..." Redwood sneered, "I don't like sad faces on little ponies."

"You promise to find our big sisters?" Sweetie Belle asked, trying to manage a smile, "last time we heard is that they could be at the mayors office." The two gave Redwood their sister's names and told him what they looked like.

"Cross my heart. I just have to get my friend and we'll be out of this mess." Red moved his hoof over his chest, he closed the door behind him with his guitar slung over his back and raced off from the trailer leaving the four alone. Not until he was far enough to disappear from sight, deep and creepy breathing could be heard, waiting for the coast to be clear; the troll that the five escaped from earlier leaped from the top of a neighboring roof and slammed his huge scaly feet into the pavement, cracking the cement from underneath him. The troll's nostrils flared, the scent of little ponies was nearby... and he's going to love every second of it.

Meanwhile in the center of Ponyville, the ogre is growing ever more restless. Not even bothering ripping the roofs off of homes, this time stomping them in or smashing them with his giant sword. Some ponies tried to fight back with unicorns shooting off magic and pegasuses trying for form as a distraction except for cyan colored pegasus herself; Rainbow Dash giving the big bad ogre a big upper cut, sending him stumbling backwards but ended up falling on top of another empty shop, crushing it with his massive weight.

"Man that's smarts..." Rainbow Dash shook her hoof trying to fling the pain away.

"Rainbow Dash we want to avoid smashing the buildings!" an orange blonde haired pony named Apple Jack shouted.

"Well excuse me for knocking a King Kong sized bad guy off his feet then!" Rainbow Dash shot back, "By the way, I got big boy here handled. UHFFF..." The rainbow pony was caught off guard by the ogre throwing an open palm as a counter attack, slapping Rainbow Dash hard sending her flying into another building.

"Rainbow Dash!" Her friends shouted.

The citizens of Ponyville continued their best against the hulking creature. Those who are not able to fight are making sure other ponies evacuated while others were still searching for anypony that could of gotten hurt along the way. Twilight Sparkle couldn't ask princess Celestia for help because she couldn't find Spike anywhere, hoping that he atleast got to some place safe. The mane ponies, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack and Pinkie Pie rushed to Rainbow Dash's side to help peel her off the side of the building. The ogre slowly regain his balance while Rainbow rose to her own feet, shaking herself off from the dust and plaster.

"Girls, it looks like we're going to have to use the Elements of Harmony to purify him." Twilight lurched forward ready to unleash the power, "With the power of magic..." A glimmer of light appeared around her forehead to reveal a glowing silver tiara, the other ponies as well summoning their magic necklaces of harmony (i have no idea what they call these in the show). The ponies slowly started to levitate off the ground with their eyes glowing white, the ogre on the other hand didn't like where this was going and prepared his weapon for a defense while letting out another thunderous roar.

The mane six were about nearly complete charging their attack beam, Twilight Sparkle ready to unleash the magic beam until they heard, "Hey... I WOULDN'T TRY THAT IF I WERE YOU!" The mares looked in the direction of the voice as it came from on top of the mayor's building, the troll was back again this time with a wooden trailer coach raised above his spiky head, "Don't want to hurt the little ponies and dragon inside." Without a second thought, the troll sent his fist into the trailer and grabbed three fillies and dragon inside, "These three were a big pain in my side you know."

"Spike!" Twilight couldn't believe that her assistant was in so deep, from the distance she was looking at she couldn't tell if Spike was conscious or not.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity gasped.

"Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack hollered.

"If you hurt them I'll tear your tusks off and shove it up your rear end!" Rainbow Dash threatened the troll.

"You see here ponies of Ponyville, these three have stolen something of mine and I take great offense to that. So why not have compensation of taking your towns' valuables." He tightened his grip around the four, all of them of screaming from the tight pain. Scootaloo could only cough, "Tell you what... If you hand over your towns riches and valuables, the ponies and pathetic excuse of a dragon will be not harmed..."

"YOU PIECE OF HORSE SHI..." Rainbow Dash was about to jet after him but Twilight grabbed her tail.

"No Rainbow Dash... we can't risk this." Twilight sighed, Rainbow Dash landed back onto the ground with a defeated look.

"You got to be kidding me Twilight!" Rainbow Dash countered sticking her hoof in the purple pony's face, "We're giving up? WHAT ARE YOU ON?"

"We'll think of something." Twilight continued to look on, she nudged her head trying to give Rainbow Dash a sign.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE PRACTICALLY HAD THIS WON!" Rainbow wasn't getting the message.

"Like i SAID we'll think of something. WINK WINK!" Twilight growled, Rainbow Dash could kick herself right now but instead she put herself in the pounce position as she was ready to fly off at sonic speed, only problem was she has to warm up to go that fast.

"Got ten seconds!" The troll shouted extending his arm out over the edge of the roof, ready to drop the cutie mark crusaders from the four story building. "One!" Rainbow knew where this was going, the troll was going to continue to countdown, right when he hits nine she was going to burst forward while it looked like Twilight was going to give into the demands. "TWO!" The ponies who stayed in the town only could stand and watch in horror the difficult situation, many of them were already conceding by throwing their money forward, from the view the troll wasn't pleased figuring they already destroyed enough that the town really can't push a lot of money forward after this, practically leveled the who place except for a third, he figured it probably wasn't going to get a lot out this place, "TEN!", the troll dropped the three fillies and Spike from the tall structure.

Time entered that phase where the mere seconds turned into minutes with the heartbeat pounding in the background. Rainbow Dash's plan merely failed, she pounced into action ready to catch the falling four. If she had more time she were to be able to pull off her sonic rush only to have at the last second, the ogre stick his palm infront and swat her away. She couldn't believe it, she should of dodge that but she didn't and tried to barrel on forward, it was hard smack this time almost felt like it broke a rib or something, her head turned only to widen what she saw coming. Other ponies tried to race towards the falling young ones until suddenly, a long black and red surge of light raced from underneath cutting everypony off from saving the four. They citizens were stunned, the four didn't fall and was snatched up by the surge. Twilight's eyes followed the trail, slowly to find that the trail leads right in front of her and her friends. And in the place of the flowing black energy, was a rather tall looking colt fitted with shining black armor from head to hoof, a gold shield hung around the chest area and extended to the shoulder area, the head area was a black helmet custom shaped to look like a dragons' head and a black visor to see from. On his back were the cutie mark crusaders, spike, and even Rainbow Dash herself. The suns rays gleaming off of the armor, the aura reeks with the spirit of a fighter. "Please... remove your friends from my back." The armored pony's voice echoed through the helmet, with this Twilight could tell that the knight or whoever was inside was indeed young, Apple Jack wasted no time getting her frightened younger sister off, same with Rarity, Fluttershy picked Scootaloo up as well while Pinkie Pie pulled Spike from his tail causing him to fall on the pavement, the dragon moaned, the armored pony turned his head with a small sounding creek, "Watch your step there."

"Gee thanks..." Spike moaned as he let his face hit the ground again, Rainbow Dash slid off and could barely walk straight without wincing in pain.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" Fluttershy tried to inspect her friend.

"It's nothing, ready to kick this trolls face in!" Rainbow Dash was ready for round two only to have the armored pony interrupt.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to handle these two." The armored pony asked in a stern tone.

"Oh come on! I've been pulled back all day!" Rainbow shot back.

"That broken bone inside of you is just going to get worse if you fight these two. Besides, I have a history with these two." The armored pony ordered, "This is all that I ask of you fine citizens."

"But these two have to be stopped now or else Ponyville is going to be a giant crater." Rarity raised her hoof.

"The elements of harmony can help too! We were just about to use it." Twilight added.

The armored pony didn't even reply, he only walked forward with the sounds of metal shifting over his body and kept his eye on the troll and ogre.

"Well... well...well." The troll chuckled, "The black draco ranger. Still playing super hero after what's happened."

The armored pony stopped, the feeling of anger was alluding him, "And you two still being the butt monkeys of much better villains out there..."

to be continued.

note: okay people, i'll be honest here. i'm trying to imagine the action in my head and match it on the story but it just doesn't work and come out like the other stories here on the site. but I want to thank everyone for reading this, I'll try to update as much as I can. And yes I know Scootaloo can fly but she wasn't in condition to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Once a Hero

By NocturneD

An important notice people, I decided to put this story on hold for right now as a few things have came up in which I'm going to have to take a break writing this thing. Sorry for the people who read this and enjoyed it, the hits I enjoyed even if the reviews were lacking. Thank you very much, I'll try to get back to this story as soon as the time comes.

I am open for suggestions though.

Again thanks for reading.


End file.
